Increasingly consumers are conducting financial transactions through Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) without the assistance of a clerk. In fact, in many cases these transactions are conducted without any individual in the vicinity of the SSTs; other than, perhaps, a security camera integrated into the SSTs or in proximity to the SSTs.
The most common SST transaction occurs by a customer at an Automated Teller Machine (ATM). Contrary to what the general public believes, ATMs can be compromised and in some ways in a manner that takes advantage of inherent security holes of existing ATMs.